


Body & Soul

by Anonymous



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Romance, alternative universe, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Every night they snuck out into the dark was special, but Heechul was keen on making this one even more memorable.





	Body & Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTransientTako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransientTako/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164308) by [TheTransientTako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransientTako/pseuds/TheTransientTako). 



> I hope this harmonizes well with the original drabble <3

_Being with you,_  
_spending the night with you_  
  
_Loving you_  
_is happiness to me_

It was a special night. Every single one of the nights we were allowed to be close was special to me, and yet this was more than that. I had prepared the place, that secluded shed in the back of the gardens, the place where I had stolen my first kiss, had lost something that wasn't my innocence, not in the conventional sense. It had still been my innocence to me, something pure and untouched that no one but you has ever laid eyes upon. That day, I gifted it to you, spread out on my unraveled clothes, drowning in heat as you were bathing in moonlight.

Yes, I had gifted you something back then.

And tonight, I was going to take something.

 

 _This fluttering feeling_  
_when my hand touches your body_  
_Tonight, I deliver my heart_  
_into your ears_  
  
    _Close your trembling eyes,_  
_come deep into my arms, trust yourself to me_

It felt like home, the way we tiptoed through the dark. I led the way, and you, my love, followed. I only had to extend my hand, that was all it ever took. I reached out, and you took my hand, eyes bright and full of trust. I relished in this gaze of yours and the love I felt from it.

And tonight, I led us to our shed, and splayed you on the soft covers I had taken when no one was around.

You smiled up at me, and even dipped in pale moonlight your skin looked warm and glowing. There was a smile playing around your lips as I settled on top of you, clothes and limbs entangling. Your hands found my waist like your lungs found breath - naturally and familiar - and your lips met mine like petals softly floating towards the ground in spring.  
Your smile wavered just a bit when my fingers explored in a different manner, feeling around places they usually didn't. So I leaned over you until I could whisper into your ear - surely, my hair tickled you, right? I whispered that it would be alright, that there was no reason to worry since I already gave you everything of mine, so there was not a fibre left in me that would wish any harm on you.  
With a shaky breath exhaled against my neck, you tried to relax. I smiled and left a grateful trail of kisses along your heated skin. I knew I would never let you regret this.

I would never fail you.

 

 _I really want your body_  
_Even your heart_  
_that revealed the hidden me_  
  
    _I want to confirm your love_  
_This feeling that you’re giving me_

You looked for something to hold onto and of course I volunteered. For the first time, it was you who was leaving red lines on my back, and by god, it was a wonderful feeling. The way you bit your lips and pressed your eyes closed when you felt the second finger I had first dipped in oil, then inside you... it was a sight I was sure to never ever forget.

I chose the night of a full moon on purpose, and I reveled in my reward in the form of white light illuminating your shimmering eyes. With my free thumb, I wiped away a stray tear and words of your mother tongue rolled off my lips. They were choppy and lacked the finesse that drew me to you back when we met for the first time, but you understood me anyway. I asked you whether I should stop, whether it was too much. But you only gripped my wrist, and the passion in your eyes burned a little brighter than usual. I'm not sure who was more at the other's mercy then.

 

_Very slowly, with great detail  
I’ll touch you, I’ll touch you, I’ll touch _

_I love everything about you, even your smallest trembles_

I love the noises you make when we're as close as our human form allows, you know that?

The little groans, the sounds you're mostly trying to suppress that would sneak out to find me, anyway. I love them all.  
That night though... that night you sounded different. Before that, a big part of the exertion was on you, even when I would slip into your lap. Now it was different, and with your legs securely wrapped around my waist and my hands on your hips, the noises tumbling out of your pretty lips were way more melodic. They were just as raw as before, but you went from being protective to letting me protect you, wrap you up securely as I unraveled you piece by piece so no one but me would be able to touch them. You trusted me to put them all back into place unharmed, and that's what I will never fail to do. Promise.

 

_I'll make you love me,  
if I have you, all day, always_

When you reached your peak, sweaty fingers scrabbling along my shoulder blades and lips crashing into mine, I felt a sense of bliss that surpassed anything my body could emulate. Was this what you felt during our first time? Maybe not, because my love had grown even more for you since then. Drunk on you, I leaned down to lap it all up, not to cleanse you, but because I was greedy like that, greedy for you. Then you looked up and me and smiled - dazed and vulnerable, strong and confident, and I drowned in the realization that you would _always_ be willing to give, that there was no need to rush or hurry or tug at you. If I can't resist doing that from time to time, can you forgive me and reason that it's because I'm weaker than you?

I climaxed shortly after, with your name on my lips and our fingers intertwined.

Somehow, I felt defenseless after that. It should have been you, really, but it was me instead.  
At the end of the day, it seemed like it would always be me ending up like this. As we were lying down, tangled limbs and slowly steadying breaths huffed against sweaty skin, I pondered this. Because I was silly like that then, and I might still be today.  
Your hands found my hair and deft fingers were attempting to card through them - a futile attempt after our previous actions. Still, it had been that moment that I looked up and saw that your eyes reflected everything I felt. I realized that in reality, you were just as affected as I was - full of amazement and slight disbelief at what had just transpired and yet glowing with trust and affection.  
  
With a faint smile, I pulled you down into a soft kiss.  
  
An insufficient apology for my foolishness and wavering trust, but you took it anyway.


End file.
